The Wrong Decision
by Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane
Summary: Summary: 'Ini tak seharusnya terjadi… Kalau saja kami memperhatikan lebih baik…' pikir Sakura saat sebilah pedang menghunus jantungnya. Special for Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 'Ini tak seharusnya terjadi… Kalau saja kami memperhatikan lebih baik…' pikir Sakura saat sebilah pedang menghunus jantungnya. Two-shot special for Halloween!

Warning: OOC. Character death.

Ini cerita special buat menyambut Halloween. Enjoy!

THE WRONG DECISION

(NOTICE THE SIGN, OR DEATH!)

Sakura berlari melewati atap-atap kota mati itu dengan ekspresi horror di wajahnya. Dia mengenakan ikat kepala Yamato di kepalanya. Dia menyimpan buku sketsa dan buku gambar Sai di dalam tasnya, disebelah buku novel Kakashi. Dan di tangan kirinya, masih berlumuran darah, kalung berwarna biru, yang serasi dengan mata pemilik sebelumnya, tergenggam.

Dia sedikit terisak saat berlari. 'Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-Taichou, Sai… Naruto…' dia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. 'Kumohon, seseorang tolong aku!'

**Flashback…**

Sakura melemaskan tubuhnya yang kaku di bawah pohon besar di tempat latihan no. 13, tempat tim 7 biasa berkumpul dan berlatih. Namun, dia datang tidak untuk berlatih. Dia hanya datang untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya, dan membaca buku yang belum sempat dibacanya, semenjak pekerjaan di rumah sakit bertambah banyak setelah invasi Pein ke desa Konoha. Dia, setelah bekerja selama 4 bulan setiap harinya, akhirnya mendapatkan libur selama 2 minggu penuh.

Naruto dan Sai kini sedang berlatih Genjutsu. Sai yang cukup andal dalam hal itu sedang memperdalam kemampuan Naruto yang sebenarnya sangat rendah dalam Genjutsu. Kakashi dan Yamato berlatih Taijutsu. Kakashi berkata dia membutuhkan latihan, karena tubuhnya mulai kaku semenjak dia tidak lagi menjadi ANBU.

Sakura, yang selalu berlatih bertarung bersama Tsunade dan memperdalam latihan penyembuhannya lewat pekerjaannya di rumah sakit, lebih jarang berlatih sendiri. Naruto mendekati Sakura bersama sisa tim mereka setelah mereka selesai berlatih. "Sakura-chan, kamu sedang baca apa?"

Sakura menunjukkan sampulnya. Disana tertulis 'Mystical Creature'. Naruto tertawa gugup. Topic hantu dan sebagainya selalu menjadi titik lemahnya. "Ini cukup menarik… Buku ini berisi informasi tentang makhluk-makhluk itu, ditulis secara mendetil, seakan memberi tahu kita cara mengenali dan mengatasi makhluk tersebut. Seakan-akan mereka semua yang berada di buku ini nyata…" Sakura berkata.

Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin. "Ta-tapi itu tidak nyata, kan? Maksudku, tak mungkin hantu, manusia serigala, dan yang lainnya nyata, kan?" Dia berbicara dengan nada ceria yang dipaksakan.

Kakashi melihat buku itu. "Aku tidak tahu tentang manusia serigala atau hantu… Tapi Dracula, atau vampire itu ada. Setidaknya, dalam semua sejarah di setiap belahan dunia. Di Negara elemental sendiri, legenda vampire ada di seluruh Negara. Beberapa bahkan menjadi kultur yang tetap dipegang, seperti di Ton no Kuni (Negara tebing), dekat Iwa, ada kebiasaan memasak dan menghiasi seluruh rumah dengan bawang putih.

Dan penduduk disana membersihkan seluruh rumah mereka menggunakan 'air suci', yang didapat dari tempat ibadah mereka. Dikatakan semua hal itu dilakukan demi menjauhkan 'life stealer', setan yang membunuh banyak orang disana dahulu. Setan itu suka meninggalkan korbannya dalam keadaan kering, TANPA setetes darah tersisa dari tubuhnya." Kakashi bercerita. Naruto berlari ketakutan.

Sakura tertawa. "Dasar… Masih saja takut akan hal semacam ini… Kakashi sensei juga, jangan menjadikan urban legend setempat untuk menakuti orang, dong. Nanti kena getahnya lho." Kakashi hanya tersenyum dan mulai membaca novel Icha-icha nya.

Sai bertanya pada Sakura dengan ekspresi bingung. "Kalau kamu tidak percaya, kenapa kamu membaca buku itu?" Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku suka melihat hal-hal dalam sudut padang berbeda. Dan lagi, aku suka sesuatu yang disusun seakan itu laporan ilmiah atau didasarkan pada penelitian. Buku ini menyediakan keduanya. Jadi, aku membacanya." Jawabnya. Gadis berumur 15 tahun itu lalu berdiri.

Mereka akan meninggalkan tempat itu saat mata emerald Sakura melihat sesosok anak kecil, sekitar 11-12 tahun, berjalan terhuyung di timpa sinar mentari sore. Sebagai seorang tenaga medis terlatih, dia langsung menyadari bahwa anak itu kelelahan dan dalam kondisi lemah. Dia segera menagkap anak itu saat dia akan terjatuh. Dia menyadari nadinya melemah dan tubuhnya menjadi dingin.

Dia menengok kea rah gurunya. Kakashi segera mengangguk dan mengambil alih tubuh anak itu. Naruto yang kembali bersama Sai pun segera berlari menuju gedung Hokage bersama Yamato. Mereka bertiga segera berlari menuju rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" suara seorang lelaki di speaker alat komunikasi itu terdengar.

Dua lelaki yang mendengarkan segera menjawabnya. Seorang memberi isyarat, sementara yang seorang lagi mengambil mike. "Belum, ketua. Kami berhasil memojokkannya, tetapi dia berhasil kabur."

Lelaki di seberang alat komunikasi terdiam. "…Apa di sekitar tempatnya kabur ada pemukiman penduduk?"

Lelaki itu kembali menjawab sesuai instruksi lelaki yang satunya. "Ada beberapa. Kita harus memulai darimana? Tak mungkin menunggu sampai ada pembantaian besar-besaran, kan?"

Lelaki di seberang menjawab. "Mulai mencari di tempat yang pernah menjadi tempat banyak orang mati atau bekas tempat pertarungan beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Dia pasti terpancing bau darah yang mongering."

Lelaki yang memberi isyarat itu menahan napasnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. "Baik, kami akan mencari mulai dari sana," Dia lalu mematikan alat komunikasi itu. Lelaki besar itu lalu membereskan lat tersebut. Dia kemudian memandang partnernya yang kini memandang ke arah hutan. "Jadi, kita pergi ke sana? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata merahnya yang bersinar. Dia menyerahkan pedang besar yang tergulung perban kepada lelaki esar itu "Tidak apa. Kita akan menuju Konoha sesegera mungkin."

Sakura kini duduk di kursi tunggu di lobi rumah sakit. Dia memikirkan kondisi anak yang dia temukan. 'Aneh… Dia terlalu pucat dan dingin untuk anak yang hanya mengalami malnutrisi ringan… Dan lagi, detak jantungnya barusan terhenti, dan aku juga tidak mendengar tarikan napasnya selama dua menit. Dia tidak mati suri, tapi kenapa?' Dia menghela napas panjang, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi berlengan empuk yang terjejer di lobi rumah sakit itu.

Dia lalu menggelangkan kepalanya. 'Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku hanya salah kira, tak ada yang semacam itu… Aku hanya terlalu capek… Yah, mandi di onsen dan tidur nyenyak cukup untuk membuatku segar kembali besok.' Dia lalu meregangkan tubuhnya, dan melenggang pergi.

Dia sedang berjalan saat teman-temannya dari rookie 12 menghampirinya. Mereka lalu makan bersama, dan Sakura mendapat teman mandi di onsen Konoha malam itu. Dia, Hinata, Ino dan Tenten kini sedang berendam dengan nyaman.

"Anu, Sakura san, kudengar kamu menemukan seorang anak kecil, ya?" Hinata bertanya. Ino dan Tenten juga menanyakan hal itu.

Sakura mengangguk. Dia lalu menceritakan peristiwa itu. Ino lalu berkata. "Ayo katakan. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Sakura menghela napas, lalu menceritakan perasaannya saat menangani anak itu.

"Aku tahu ini kedengaran aneh. Dan aku pun tidak menemukan tanda bahwa dia pernah menggunakan chakra. Namun, aku merasakan aura jahat dari anak itu. Mirip dengan aura Pein, juga mirip dengan aura Orochimaru. Sesuatu yang sangat jahat, dan terasa tidak hidup…" Sakura menjelaskan. Dia kini memandang ketiga Kunoichi di hadapannya.

Tenten hanya berkata. "Kita dilatih untuk memiliki insting yang kuat dan dapat dipercaya. Kupikir, sebaiknya kamu mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk jaga-jaga. Ada saja kemungkinan bahwa anak itu sejenis mata-mata musuh, kan?" Hinata dan Ino mengangguk. Sakura setuju dengan perkataan Joonin dihadapannya.

**Sementara itu…**

Keempat ANBU menjaga ruangan itu. Mereka bersiaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Saat mereka sedang berkonsentrasi dengan sekitar mereka, mereka tak menyadari bahwa orang yang mereka awasi telah terjaga. Tanpa suara, dia turun dari tempat tidur. Dia memejamkan matanya, lalu menggeram tanpa suara. Dia menatap langit malam. Dia lalu menyeringai.

'Tak lama lagi aku akan kembali ke kekuatanku sepenuhnya… Dia tak akan bias terus-menerus menghindar…' dia lalu memandang ke arah ANBU yang berjaga dengan mata keemasan yang berkilauan.

Sakura berguling di tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak dapat tidur, walau memejamkan matanya. Dia mendesah, lalu mengambil buku yang belum selesai dibacanya siang tadi. Dia memandangi gambar vampire dan manusia serigala yang sedang bertarung di buku itu.

_Manusia serigala, atau dikenal juga sebagai werewolf, adalah makhluk mistis yang menduduki posisi yang sama dengan vampire. Beberapa mitos menyatakan bahwa werewolf hanya dapat berubah saat bulan purnama. Itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Werewolf dapat berubah kapanpun dan dimanapun. Namun, kekuatan mereka tetap bergantung dari fase bulan._

_Sama seperti vampire yang sebenarnya dapat berjalan di siang hari, werewolf pun dapat berubah wujud sesukanya. Namun, yang mengangumkan dari makhluk yang mengabdi pada dewi bulan ini adalah, senjatanya dan kemampuan penyembuhannya._

_Werewolf memiliki cakar dan taring yang mampu membunuh apapun yang menghadangnya. Dan sistem penyembuhannya adalah yang nomor satu dari semua makhluk gaib. Saat dia melemah akibat luka dan racun mematikan, dia memiliki apa yang disebut 'dying healing'. Sebuah proses penyembuhan ekstrim yang membuat para werewolf masuk dalam keadaan 'mati', demi memfokuskan diri dalam penyembuhan._

Sakura tersentak. 'Ini… Seperti keadaan anak itu! Apa mungkin…' Dia berpikir sejenak. Lalu, dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia menulis pesan, yang dibagi menjadi beberapa buah. Dia bersiul, memanggil elang yang dihadiahkan padanya pada ulang tahun ke-15 nya. "Berikan ini pada teman-temanku, Hanabira." Elang itu melayang pergi.

Dia segera mengganti bajunya menjadi pakaian yang digunakannya dalam misi. Dia melompat dari jendela, karena dia tahu, ibunya yang mantan ninja pasti bisa mendengarnya kalau dia keluar dari pintu depan. Dia pun segera berlari menuju atap gedung Hokage, tempat pertemuan mereka.

**10 menit kemudian…**

Semua berkumpul di tempat itu. mereka memandang Sakura bingung. "Dengar, aku tahu ini tak beralasan, tapi aku tak ingin mengambil resiko…" Dia pun menjelaskan alasan kenapa mereka dipanggil. Mereka kini terdiam. Neji yang pertama kali bicara.

"Alasan mu tak masuk akal, Sakura… Tapi, aku setuju kau bertindak sesuai instingmu. Anak itu, aku melihatnya saat sedang di rumah sakit. Walau lemah, aku menangkap daya intelejensia tinggi dari anak itu. Dia bisa saja musuh yang menyamar. Dan keputusanmu mengumpulkan kita semua juga sangat bagus. Kalau dia bisa masuk tanpa dideteksi kekkai, dan mampu menipumu, yang memiliki kemampuan Genjutsu yang paling mendekati Kurenai sensei, berarti dia kuat. Kita tak dapat menghadapinya sendirian kalau begitu." Jelasnya.

Mereka segera pergi menuju rumah sakit. Saat mereka sampai, mereka melihat Tsunade sedang bergegas menuju ruangan bocah itu juga. "Kenapa kalian ada disini? Tapi, baguslah… Aku tak perlu memanggil kalian lagi…" Dia berjalan sambil berkata.

"Shisou, apa yang terjadi? Jangan-jangan, anak itu…" Sakura berkata. Tsunade memberinya ekspresi kosong.

"Ya, kau benar. Dia membuat kekacauan. Dia baru saja menumbangkan 4 ANBU. Untungnya, suster jaga melihatnya, sehingga dia mengontak ninja lainnya. Dia kini berkeliaran di kota. Aku sudah mengirim tim pencari dan pendeteksi, tinggal menunggu mereka kembali." Tsunade membuka pintu. Keempat ANBU itu kini duduk bersandar di dinding. Mereka dalam keadaan kacau, seperti baru bertarung dengan binatang buas.

Keadaan di ruangan itu pun mengerikan. Beberapa bekas cakaran besar kini terpampang di dinding. Sakura segera memeriksa mereka.

Salah seorang ANBU berkata. "Maaf, Hokage-sama, kami gagal menjalankan tugas." Katanya. Dia masih agak tersenggal karena kelelahan.

Tsunade duduk di kursi yang masih utuh. "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

ANBU itu mulai berkata. "Kami sedang berjaga saat dia sadar. Dia mampu bergerak tanpa dideteksi oleh kami. Namun, Crow yang paling sensitive mendengar suaranya. Saat kami masuk, anak itu berubah menjadi lelaki dewasa. Kami berusaha menahannya. Awalnya ini hanya pertarungan biasa, hingga dia berubah… Kami langsung dilibas dalam sekali serang. Aku dan Cat berusaha menahannya, namun dia mematahkan rusukku dan kaki Cat. Crow dan Pidgeon sudah semaput akibat hantaman lengan monster itu." Kata ANBU bertopeng burung hantu tersebut.

Tsunade dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam. "Dia berubah?" ANBU itu mengangguk. "Berubah… Maksudmu, berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain? Menjadi apa?" Tsunade bertanya.

ANBU Owl terdiam sebentar. Lalu, dia berbicara. "Aku sendiri tidak terlalu jelas melihatnya, Karena dia sangat cepat. Namun, aku yakin wujudnya adalah…"

Eits! Bersambung~

Tunggu lanjutannya minggu depan ya…

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: 'Ini tak seharusnya terjadi… Kalau saja kami memperhatikan lebih baik…' pikir Sakura saat sebilah pedang menghunus jantungnya. Two-shot special for Halloween!

Warning: OOC. Character death.

Ini cerita special buat menyambut Halloween. Enjoy!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

THE WRONG DECISION

(NOTICE THE SIGN, OR DEATH!)

**Sebelumnya…**

Tsunade dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam. "Dia berubah?" ANBU itu mengangguk. "Berubah… Maksudmu, berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain? Menjadi apa?" Tsunade bertanya.

ANBU Owl terdiam sebentar. Lalu, dia berbicara. "Aku sendiri tidak terlalu jelas melihatnya, Karena dia sangat cepat. Namun, aku yakin wujudnya adalah…"

Tsunade kini menugaskan seluruh ninjanya untuk menyisir desa. Dia bahkan ikut memeriksa di sekitar gedung Hokage. Dia tidak percaya dengan yang diberitahukan ANBU itu, namun ANBU tidak boleh berbohong, dan dia dapat dengan mudah mendeteksinya kalau ANBU itu berbohong. Dia menghela napas. 'Kuharap monster itu tidak berkeliaran di desa ini…'

**Flashback…**

"Serigala!" Tsunade berkata dengan ekspresi terkejut. ANBU itu mengangguk. Dia terdiam sejenak. "Owl, kau tahu kode etikmu. Ini…"

ANBU itu memotong. "Saya mengerti aturan ANBU, Hokage-sama… Namun, yang saya katakan ini benar. Dia berubah menjadi gabungan antara serigala dan manusia." Katanya. Tsunade terdiam, lalu duduk di tempat bocah/pemuda itu berbaring tadi.

Hana dan Tsume Inuzuka mendatangi tempat itu. "Ini… Bau serigala?" Kata Tsume segera setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Apa yang terjadi? ANBU kita dikalahkan serigala liar?"

Tsunade menghela napas, lalu segera memutar otak.

**Flashback end.**

Dia memandang bulan purnama dari atap gedung Hokage. Shizune mendatanginya. "Nona Tsunade, Anda harus segera kembali ke ruangan." Katanya.

Tsunade mendesah. "Baiklah…" 'Kuharap tak terjadi apa-apa… Tapi aku merasakan firasat buruk…' Dia mengikuti Shizune kembali ke ruangan kerjanya.

Dia segera memeriksa laporan dari para Shinobi yang datang dengan berbagai media. Dia mendengus kesal, karena semua laporan itu menyatakan mereka belum menemukan apapun. Dia kemudian membaca Koran yang sejak pagi belum dia baca. Tiba-tiba, dia menjatuhkan Koran tersebut. "No-nona Tsunade?" Tanya Shizune terkejut.

Dia membuka lacinya, menarik 3 lembar kertas. Dia memeriksanya, lalu memeriksanya. Ekspresinya semakin ketakutan. "PANGGIL SELURUH NINJA SEKARANG JUGA! PERSIAPKAN KEADAAN SIAGA LEVEL 5!" Raungnya, sembari berlari menuju atap untuk menggunakan Kuchiyose.

Shizune memandang lembar Koran itu, lalu kepada 3 lembar kertas itu. Dia segera mengerti, lalu bergegas pergi. Dia mengerti dengan jelas, arti dari pertanda itu.

Jika Tsunade memenangkan undian atau judi, akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Dan dia baru saja memenangkan tiga undian berbeda dengan total hadiah 300 juta ryo.

**Suatu tempat di Konoha.**

Lelaki itu memandang bulan dengan matanya yang merah kehitaman. Dia meninggalkan korbannya yang sudah setengah kering itu begitu saja. Tak lama berselang, seorang lelaki dengan mata keemasan melompat turun. "Ahh… Kulihat kau sudah sadar, Yue…" Lelaki itu berkata dengan senyum tersungging. Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya.

Lelaki bernama Yue itu menggeram. "Cukup sampai disini aksimu, Tepess XII… Aku akan membunuhmu dan mengakhiri seluruh kerusakan yang kau buat." Dia berkata, sembari mengambil ancang-ancang.

Orang bernama Tepess itu tertawa. "Kau? Keturunan haram dari Fenrir yang terkutuk itu? Bahkan rasmu dikucilkan dari keturunan Fenrir lainnya!" Dia berjalan perlahan mengitari Yue. "Dan lagi… bukan aku yang harus kau khawatirkan, Yue, anak Tenro…"

Yue tersentak. Dia lalu menatap Tepess tajam. "Dimana anak buahmu, James Tepess XII!" Dia bertanya dengan marah.

Tepess tertawa. "Mengumpulkan tentara. Aku harus berterima kasih, Yue… Berkat aksimu, semua orang sedang sibuk mencarimu dan memudahkan kami untuk masuk… Bayangkan, seluruh Shinobi ini menjadi Ghoul setiaku…" Dia terkekeh senang.

Yue menatap korban Tepess. Seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian sipil. Yue lalu mengejang. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih besar dan berbulu. Setelah beberapa saat, seekor werewolf berdiri di hadapan Tepess. Tepess pun mengubah tubuhnya menjadi setengah kelelawar.

Mereka saling menubruk. Saling berusaha menngincar leher satu sama lain. **"Khukhukhu… Sebaiknya kau cepat, Yue… Mereka sudah bergerak sejak dari tadi…" **Dia berkata dengan nada mengejek.

Yue menggeram, lalu menerjang Vampir tua yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Tim 7 plus Hana Inuzuka sedang menyusuri lapangan latihan 21, yang terjauh dari desa Konoha. bahkan lebih jauh dari arena latihan yang digunakan dalam Ujian Chuunin mereka saat masih bersama Sasuke. Naruto menatap ke sekitarnya dengan khawatir.

Sai kini mendekati Sakura. "Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura?" Dia menanyakan tentang petunjuk cara mencari makhluk tersebut. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Di buku tidak tertulis cara mencari mereka. Hanya bahwa kelemahan mereka sama dengan Vampir, yaitu perak. Tapi, ada satu hal yang menggangguku…" Katanya.

Semua kini ikut mendengarkan. "Apa itu, Sakura?" Kakashi bertanya.

Sakura mendesah. "Werewolf dikatakan sangat kuat. Lelaki yang kita temukan mampu melibas 4 ANBU dalam sekejab. Tapi… Aku yakin, dia dalam keadaan yang cukup parah saat kita temukan… APA yang dilawan oleh lelaki itu, hingga membuatnya jadi seperti itu?" Jelasnya.

Naruto memucat, hingga Yamato harus memisahkannya dari kelompok untuk menenangkannya. Hana memikirkan ini. Dia lalu memberi Kode pada Kakashi. Kakashi segera melakukan Kuchiyose, sementara Hana menuliskan pesan. Pakkun segera muncul. Hana menyerahkan pesan itu. "Tolong hati-hati, kalau perkiraan kami benar…" Dia membisikkan sisa perkataannya. Pakkun terkejut, lalu mengangguk. Dia lalu segera menghilang.

Ketiga partner Hana menggeram tiba-tiba. Mereka segera bersiaga. Dua orang wanita muda melompat turun. "Bagaimana mungkin… Aku tidak merasakannya…" Yamato berkata.

Kakashi menjawabnya. "Kita mendeteksi lawan dengan aura Chakra atau energi kehidupan seperti Chi… Kalau kita tidak dapat mendeteksinya, pilihannya hanya dua, mereka memiliki kemampuan menyembunyikan diri dengan sangat baik, atau mereka yang dihadapan kita tidak memiliki sumber energi hidup."

Hana mengangguk. "Untungnya, setiap binatang memiliki bakat untuk mendeteksi dengan cara khusus. Dan khusus untuk anjing Inuzuka, mereka dilatih untuk mendeteksi aura jahat dan membaca naitan dari orang yang dihadapannya."

Wanita yang berambut peach berkata. "Karen, rupanya kumpulan bulu dan kutu itu menyadari keberadaan kita… Apa kita habisi saja bersama yang lainnya? Tuan besar tidak keberatan kalau kita menghabisi beberapa dari mereka, kan? Masih ada yang lainnya ini…"

Wanita berambut cokelat disebelahnya, yang dipanggil Karen menjawabnya. "Hmm… Kau Benar, Elllie… Ayo, aku sudah haus." Karen menyeringai, memamerkan taring panjangnya. Mereka segera menyerang.

Sakura berlari dengan seluruh kemampuannya menuju gedung Hokage. Dia menahan segala keinginan untuk menangis. Kiromaru, salah satu dari anjing Hana, menemaninya. Dia menggigit pedang kesayangan Hana. Mereka akhirnya sampai di gedung Hokage.

Semua tim lainnya ada juga disana. Tsunade segera menaymbutnya. "Apa yang terjadi, Sakura? Mana yang lainnya…" dia terdiam, saat melihat kalung Biru ayng dia berikan kepada Naruto digenggam oleh Sakura, masih dengan darah segar menyelimutinya.

Kiba segera mengenali Kiromaru dan pedang kakaknya. "Tidak mungkin… Kak Hana…" Dia memandang pedang itu, lalu ke arah ibunya. Tsume segera mendekati Kiromaru.

Dia menerima pedang itu, lalu mengelus Kiromaru yang mendengking sedih. Kiba mendekatinya. "Kak Hana…" dia tidak melanjutkan, saat Tsume hanya menggeleng. Kiba lalu mendekati Sakura. "Katakan, Sakura… Siapa yang membunuh mereka semua!" Geram Inuzuka muda tersebut. Shino menahannya. "Kenapa, Shino! Kita harus segera bertindak!" Bentak Kiba.

Shino menunjuk Sakura. "Beri dia waktu. Lihat dia, kau pikir dia dapat menceritakan apa yang terjadi dalam keadaan seperti itu?" Katanya. Kiba melihat Sakura, dan langsung mengerti. Sakura kini gemetaran dan terlihat siap menangis meraung-raung kapan saja.

Ino segera mendekatinya dan membimbingnya menuju ruangan lain. Kuromaru, kini berbicara dengan Kiromaru. "Sebaiknya, biarkan gadis itu dulu. Aku dapat informasi apa yang terjadi dari Kiromaru." Kata alfa klan Inuzuka bersama dengan Tsume tersebut. Semua sudah tahu akan keunikan anjing terkuat klan Inuzuka itu, hingga tidak terkejut.

"Tolong ceritakan, Kuromaru." Kata Kiba. Kuromaru mengangguk.

"Mereka sedang berdiskusi tentang ancaman lain yang akan datang, seperti isi pesan yang kita terima tadi, saat Kiromaru merasakan aura jahat dan sangat kotor. Dia dan kedua adiknya segera bereaksi. Kedua wanita muncul di hadapan mereka. Anehnya, aroma tubuh mereka adalah campuran wangi feromon dan darah. Mereka lalu menyerang.

Walau tanpa Chakra, mereka mampu bergerak selevel ninja. Lalu, mereka mulai menegelaurkan cakar dan taring mereka mulai memanjang sedikit. Kakashi yang terkena serangan pertama. Dia melindungi yang lainnya dengan maju sambil menyerang dengan Raikiri. Mereka tidak mati walau Kakashi menembus tubuh mereka sekaligus. Lalu, mereka mulai membenamkan taring mereka ke tubuh Kakashi. Mereka… meminum darah Kakashi.

Lalu, setelah meninggalkan Kakashi yang sudah setengah kering, mereka menyerang yang lainnya. Hana dan Sakura diungsikan segera, untuk menyampaikan informasi ini bersama Naruto yang terkena cakaran makhluk mereka, dari pinggang hingga leher.

Tak lama berselang, kedua makhluk itu kembali mengejar. Mereka menggunakan tubuh Yamato, Kakashi dan Sai yang sudah kering untuk menghentikan mereka. Naruto berkata akan memakai kekuatan Kyuubi, sehingga meminta Hana dan Sakura berlari duluan. Mereka akhirnya pergi, setelah Sakura mengambil peninggalan terakhir dari para mayat dan menerima kalung Naruto.

Mereka sudah mendekati Desa, saat kedua makhluk itu kembali mengejar. Mereka dalam keadaan cukup berntakan kini. Hana melawan mereka dengan kedua adik Kiromaru, sedangkan Kiromaru melindungi Sakura. Namun, mereka tidak seimbang. Monster itu, menurut Kiromaru, masih lebih kuat dari mereka walau sudah menerima serangan dari Naruto yang memakai kekuatan Kyuubi, dia tahu dari merasakan chakra beracun Kyuubi di bekas luka mereka.

Hana menciptakan pengalih, menyerahkan pedang itu pada Kiromaru, lalu menyuruh mereka berdua lari. Dia berkata, untuk tidak perlu mengerahkan tim pencari. Dia malah berkata untuk mempersiapkan siaga darurat dan sebisa mungkin memanggil bantuan." Kuromaru menyampaikan kata-kata Kiromaru.

Kiba kemudian mendekati Kiromaru. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Aku mendengarnya, Kiromaru. Katakan sekarang juga."

Kiromaru mendengking, lalu menayalak pelan. Kiba memandangnya dengan horror.

"Apa yang dikatakannya tadi, Kiba?" Tanya Shino.

Kiba memandang Shino dengan ekspresi serius. "Kiromaru mengatakan, sebelum berpisah, dia merasakan aura yang sama dengan kedua makhluk itu. sekitar 50 orang… dan mereka menuju kemari…"

Shikato Nara segera mengambil alih. "Siapkan keadaan siaga level 6 dalam 5 menit! Bawa pergi semua warga keluar dari desa! Bersiaplah untuk perang, semua…"

Mereka terdiam, lalu segera bergegas untuk bersiap.

**Di tempat lain…**

Sekelompok orang berkumpul di pepohonan. Pemimpin mereka, lelaki berperawakan mirip dengan Tepess XII duduk dengan beberapa wanita di sekelilingnya. Seorang lelaki datang dan berlutut. "Bagaimana keadaan target?" Lelaki itu bertanya.

Lelaki itu menjawab. "Siap! Mereka terlihat melakukan persiapan perang. Sepertinya, laporan Karen dan Ellie tentang satu orang yang lolos memang benar… Apa langkah selanjtnya, Tuan Tepess XIII?"

Tepess XIII berdehem. "Tak ada perubahan dalam rencana. Kita tetap menyerang sesuai rencana. Lagipula, Karen dan Ellie sudah mendapatkan incaran mereka, kan?" Dia berkata.

Karen dan Ellie muncul. "Terima kasih atas kemurahan Anda, Master… Oh, iya… Kami menemukan satu permata diantara semua penduduk ini…" Dia mendorong Naruto maju. "Kami menjadikan semua korban kami menjadi Ghoul… Tapi, dia tidak menjadi Ghoul," Dia membuka mulut Naruto. Taring sepanjang 1,5 inchi terlihat. "Ini kami berikan sebagai Hadiah, master…"

Tepess XIII terlihat terkesan. "Dia punya kemampuan khusus… Kerja bagus, Karen, Ellie," Dia lalu mendekati Naruto. "Selamat datang di dunia immortal, anak muda. Aku adalah James Tepess XIII, pewaris Gelar Maga Nosrefatu dan calon pemimpin Klan Tepess berikutnya. Aku hanya akan memberimu satu aturan, patuhi perintahku dan aku akan membiarkanmu hidup. Kau mengerti?" Naruto mengangguk. "Berlutut."

Naruto melakukan seperti apa yang disuruh. Dia tersenyum puas, lalu menginstruksikan tindakan selanjutnya.

Tsunade kini sedang duduk dengan ekspresi sedih. Orang yang paling berharga baginya, kini tewas dalam pertarungan. Shikato telah mengambil alih komando dan melakukan persiapan untuk berperang dengan makhluk itu. tiba-tiba, Shizune menghampiri. "Tsunade-sama, Anda mendapat tamu penting…"

Dia berjalan gontai menuju ruang pertemuan. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya bahkan mampu membuatnya melupakan apapun yang sedang ada di pikirannya. Dihadapannya, Itachi dan Kisame sedang duduk di ruang pertemuan. Alih-alih jubah Akatsuki, mereka malah memakai jubah cokelat standar. Kisame dan Itachi pun membawa barang-barang yang tidak biasanya sering dibawa Shinobi. Mereka membawa beberapa botol berisi ramuan khusus. Itachi membawa beberapa pasak. Sedangkan pedang kisame terlihat lebih berkilau.

Tsuande duduk di hadapan mereka, disebelah Shikato. "Ada perlua apa, Akatsuki?" Katanya. Nada suaranya terdengar terkejut. Bahkan mereka tidak menyangka dua anggota Akatsuki akan datang dalam damai.

Itachi menghela napasnya. "Kami bukan lagi Akatsuki, Tsunade Senju… Sejak Naruto-kun mengalahkan Pein, organisasi kami praktis sudah tak berfungsi lagi… Kami berada di organisasi 'Elune's Hunter', organisasi yang bertugas memburu apa yang sedang kalian lawan saat ini…" jelas lelaki itu.

Tsunade terdiam. Dia memang mendengar rumor bahwa organisasi besar yang mengincar Bijuu itu sudah musnah, namun hingga beberapa saat tadi dia masih belum mempercayainya. "Kau bilang… Kalian mengejar apa yang desa ini hadapai? Apa itu? Bagaimana cara melawannya?" Tanya Tsunade.

Itachi menghela napas. 'Ini akan jadi panjang…'

Mereka kini bergabung dalam pasukan besar. Setelah mendapat informasi dari Itachi, mereka kini mempersiapkan senjata. Para pembuat senjata sibuk menyepuh semua senjata yang ada dengan perak. Tsunade menggunakan perak dari gudang harta Negara api untuk dijadikan sepuhan, mengingat butuh waktu untuk membuat senjata dari perak.

Para anjing Inuzuka kini mengawasi dari sekitar mereka dengan koordinasi Kuromaru. Shikato berkata pada para pasukan. "Jangan gunakan kemampuan deteksi chakra kalian, itu tak akan berguna. Gunakan insting bertarung kalian. Aku tahu ini berat, namun hanya inilah yang mampu kita gunkan…"

Itachi menambahkan. "Jika kalian melihat salah satu teman kalian yang semestinya mati bergerak, atau menunjukkan gelagat aneh, bunuh saja langsung! Mereka pasti dikendalikan oleh musuh!"

Mereka mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, para anjing berlari ke arah mereka sambil menggonggong. Mereka langsung bersiaga. "Tahan formasi kita! Kita memiliki kelebihan dalam jumlah! Shikato berseru. Mereka tetap di tempat seperti yang disuruh.

Mereka akhirnya datang. Namun, yang mereka lihat membuat para Shinobi geram. Kakashi, Sai, Hana dan Yamato berdiri di depan, dengan rantai yang melingkari leher mereka. Rantai itu dingenggam oleh Ellie dan Karen. Lalu, Naruto, telah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian serba hitam berdiri diantara dua gadis itu.

"Tak ada rasa hormat pada yang sudah mati…" Gumam Shikato. Para pasukan vampire itu merangsek maju. "Serang!" Shikato meraung.

Mereka kalah telak, Sakura tahu itu. setiap Shinobi yang gugur dibangkitkan menjadi zombie oleh para vampire itu. jumlah mereka yang tadinya mendekati 10.000 menyusut menjadi tinggal sekitar 1.500 saja. Bukan berarti mereka tidak membalas. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan sekitar 20 vampir. Namun, jumlah mereka kini jauh di atas mereka.

Sakura kini membantu para ninja yang terluka di tenda penyembuhan. Yang lainnya kini sedang bertarung. Sejauh informasi, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Hinata dan Konohamaru sudah jatuh ke tangan musuh. Shikamaru kehilangan lengan kanannya saat meledakkan sekumpulan Ghoul. Shino kini dalam keadaan kritis dan mungkin akan segera menjadi salah satu dari Ghoul tersebut.

Sakura pun akhirnya ikut maju ke medan perang. Dia tahu, meratapi kematian temannya tidak akan berbuat apa-apa. Dia langsung berhadapan dengan 20 Ghoul yang dipimpin seorang vampire. Dia memukul tanah, menciptakan ledakan besar. Beberapa Ghoul hancur seketika dalam serangan ini.

Lalu, dia segera menyerang sang Vampire yang lengah dengan kunai berlapis perak. Dia merangksek ke pusat pasukan Vampire, namun di tengah perjalanan seseorang menahannya. Dia ingat, bahwa itu adalah orang yang dia tolong sebelumnya. "Jangan, kau hanya akan mengantar nyawamu saja." Katanya.

Pemimpin para vampire itu maju. "Jadi… Kau sudah mengalahkan ayahku, Yue? Kalau begitu, mulai saat ini, akulah yang berkuasa…" Dia menyeringai. Lelaki bernama Yue itu menggeram.

Dia lalu berkata. "Heh, memangnya keturunan setengah murni sepertimu cukup kuat untuk menerima Maga Nosrefatu, Tepess XIII?" Ejeknya. Dia lalu berbisik. "Mundur. Mereka sudah diluar tandinganmu. Kecuali ada vampire atau werewolf yang sudah masuk level sempurna, mungkin kita dapat mengalahkan lelaki itu dan membuat para vampire lainnya lari… Aku sudah kehabisan tenaga melawan ayahnya, aku tak yakin aku bisa melawannya."

Sakura tetap di tempatnya. Yue akan membentaknya, saat mendengar geraman dari tempat para vampire berada. Tepess XIII menyerang mereka dengan pedang perak. Yue segera melompat, dan mengambil salah satu katana berlapis perak yang tergeletak.

Mereka mengadu pedang, saat Sakura melakukan serangan. "Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Dia menciptakan gelombang besar dengan menggunakan air sungai. Tak lupa, dia menuangkan air suci di gelombang itu. sebagian besar Ghoul dan beberapa vampire terkena gelombang, dan terbakar habis.

Sakura terengah-engah. Jutsu yang dia pakai memang menghabiskan banyak chakra. Para vampire menggeram, dan menyerang, namun Sakura menghindarinya dengan mudah. Walau tidak terkena seluruhnya, mereka terkena percikan air itu, dan kini melemah.

Dia kemudian merasakan tarikan kuat. Gadis itu terkejut, karena dia erhadapan dengan temannya sendiri. "Naruto…" Dia berbisik, saat lelaki itu melemparnya ke gedung terdekat. Dia beruntung, karena dia tidak terluka cukup parah. Dia hanya mengalami kelumpuhan sementara akibat cedera ringan di punggungnya.

Dia merasakan logam dingin di tenggorokannya. Dia menengok, berhadapan langsung dengan pemimpin vampire itu. Dia menemukan Yue tak jauh dari sana, terluka cukup parah. "Hehehe… Kau cukup kuat, nona… Tapi, tu cukup sampai disini." Dia menebaskan pedangnya, Sakura menerima luka memanjang dari pundak hingga ke pinggang.

Tepess XIII lalu memandang Naruto. "Selesaikan dia. Terserah mau kau hisap habis dan tinggalkan, atau dijadikan pelayanmu. Aku tidak perduli." Dia berkata. Naruto berjalan ke arah Tepess, Taringnya muncul.

Dia mendekati Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya, saat wajahnya mendekat. Namun, apa yang dibisikkan lelaki itu mengejutkannya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan melindungimu, Sakura-chan."

Dia membuka matanya seketika, menemukan Naruto sedang menusuk tenggorokan Tepes XIII. Tepess XIII berusaha menusuknya dengan pedangnya, namun Naruto merebutnya dan menusuk balik. Sakura memandang ke tempat sekumpulan vampire tadi, menemukan bahwa mereka sedang dibantai oleh para Rookie dan para sensei mereka yang keburu menjadi Ghoul.

Tepess XIII memandang tak percaya. "Tak mungkin… Bagaimana kau bisa…" Dia tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Naruto tertawa. "Kesalahan terbesarmu, adalah dengan mengubahku. Kekuatan setan dalam diriku menolak untuk dijajah oleh makhluk sepertimu. Aku langsung memperoleh kebebasanku begitu anak buahmu merubahku, dan menggunakan kelengahan kalian untuk mengambil alih kendali beberapa temanku." Jawabnya. Dain itulah akhir Tepess XIII

Sakura tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Lukanya cukup parah. Naruto medekati Yue. "Aku tahu kau masih hidup. Maukah kau menolong Sakura-chan? Dia membutuhkan pertolonganmu…"

Yue membuka matanya. "Kau sendiri? Kau mau apa?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku dengar bahwa ada banyak keluarga vampire lainnya… Aku akan membasmi mereka semua." Dia menjawab. Setelah memandang mentari pagi sesaat, dia menghilang.

Sakura menghela napas. Sudah 10 tahun sejak dia menjadi werewolf. Yue berkata bahwa Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang menuju barat untuk membasmi sisa vampire. Namun, dia tetap merasa khawatir.

Dia memandang langit pagi, lalu tersenyum. 'Lebih baik kau baik-baik saja, Baka… Atau aku akan menghajarmu.' Dia kemudia berlari menuju kawanannya.

Done!

Gimana?

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


End file.
